Cerielle
Cerielle was the human Immortal of light. Physical Description Cerielle was a stern-looking human woman with sharp features and platinum blonde hair, typically tied tightly back. She had bright eyes and pale skin, and typically wore armor polished to an almost unearthly shine. History Early Life Cerielle was born among the early humans, gifted with the High Magic of Ylle, goddess of light. This is not the same as the "true light" or prismatic High Magic of Aål, Firstborn God, though Cerielle claimed there was no difference, and some cults in her ranks would eventually claim that hers was actually the Firstlight. Rise of the Temples Despite her infamy among the Immortals, Cerielle was actually one of the last to have a true Temple in her name. During the Rise, she instead vowed conquest against the other Temples, believing her cause to be the only righteous one, and in so doing created a symbolic Temple of followers that joined her in her conquests. Cerielle did not have a permanent Temple until the defeat of Trath, after which she returned to Amonavaelus and built the city of Lambent: the capital of her new nation of Radia, with her Temple at its core. Shadowborn During the events of Shadowborn, Cerielle threw her hat into the ring early. She sent the Firstlight Legion to take over Karth in anticipation of her eventual arrival with a much greater number of reinforcements. Karth, however, fell to the forces of the Chained Harbinger, blocking her from dropping anchor there. As Garaam Varask's navy similarly prevented her landing, she sought an alternative means of entry into the Leviathan Bay territories. A lighthouse was constructed inland by travelers indoctrinated through a mind-controlling area prepared by Firstlight Legion members already on land. The lighthouse, when combined with some very costly magical items, allowed a portal to be made through the Brilliant Sanctum. Cerielle could make such portals at-will, and so used one on her end to transport her army. Despite some complications, they made it through, and marched towards the area south of Garaam Varask where the Grey Demesne was bleeding through. When they arrived they found that Trath, in the body of Radomir Vlasak, was already in the city, and that shadow had a minimal presence in the area that they had first entered. While preparing to resume the march, she demanded repentance from Gaius Kvath, the colossian who had slain a great number of her troops and caused a wealth of problems for the Firstlight Legion. He took a knee before her, but had no intentions of making an apology: before anything further could be said, Inganno Asklepios stabbed her with the Grey Fulcrum, killing her. The resulting magical explosion wiped out nearly her entire army and allowed Gaius and Inganno to gain temporary Immortal-like powers by absorbing the resulting energy using rainbow cloaks. Temple Cerielle built her Temple on the highest mountains of Amonavaelus to ensure her capital was as close as possible to the light of the sun. It is a huge cathedral-like structure to mimic the Brilliant Sanctum, and acts as both a center of worship and a center of government in Radia. Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters